Bella's already a vampire
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Carlisle and Bella were in love it their human lives. In every form. The day after Carlisle family moved and he couldn't say goodbye. When the Volturi come they bring two things Carlisle didn't know about. Bella faked human; what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CPOV**

I was sitting in my study reading a book but also thinking all that has gone on in my life. So much I wish I could know what really happened. I am purely happy with my family. I have my beautiful loving Esme and my wonderful kids Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and finally Bella. Edward was the first into the family and will always be truly like my son in every way. And he has been alone for so long and I am happy he has finally found love in Bella and she returns it. She will soon be changed so they can be together and they never have to part. Then there is Rosalie. Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. When I had changed her I hope that she could be to Edward what Esme was to me. Well she certainly wasn't that's for sure. She had a hard time excepting this life for many reasons and a big one is she has always wanted to have a baby and now she can't. Emmett was changed after a bear attack and Rosalie saved him and brought him here for me to change because she loved him. Emmett didn't mind this life he goes with the flow of things and is happy with what life has given them. They have been together ever since. Next is Alice. Alice doesn't remember her human life and it bothers her sometimes but at the end of the day she says well it must have been bad if my mind is trying to suppress it. Jasper came along with Alice and when he first got here we were all pretty scared because he was covered in battle scars. But once we got to talking to them we saw who they truly were and learned they were not as scary as they seemed to be. And they have been with the family since them. And for Bella well she makes Edward whole. We have all known that he was missing something and that was Bella. And now our family is complete.

And with the newborn army coming right now we are just trying keep our nerves in control and stay calm and I did that as I remembered someone very special from another time. I brought myself away from that thought to a human memory I haven't had in a long time.

_~Flashback~_

_We were 17 at the time. As we lay in the forest meadow we find and she is curled into my side and I run my fingers though her beautiful silky Chocolate brown hair with natural blonde in it. And her scent that smells of Freesias and lilies and a hint of apple. I looked down at the women I love and thought about the future I wanted for us._

_I could see me coming home from work and my son and daughter running out it greet me and then me hugging them and them running inside to their mother. And I go in and smell an apple pie. She is an amazing cook. I see her and her hair is tied back and out newborn in the basinet that she takes in the kitchen while cooking to have to baby near to her. My Isabella has just given birth two weeks before. And I would provide for my family and there will always be love and care. And we will raise our children to know love does exist._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts by Isabella calling my name. I looked down at her into her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes and smile while placing a feather light kiss upon her lips._

_When we pulled away she asked, "What were you thinking so hard about?" in her angelic voice. And she was an amazing singer and known as the town beauty much to my dismay. And she was also so graceful and an amazing dancer. Though I don't know how she is all mine._

"_Just thinking about the future." I said_

"_And what about it?" she asked_

"_I was thinking about us having a family. And, I could coming home from work and our son and daughter running out it greet me and then me hugging them and then them running inside to their mother. And I go in and smell an apple pie. Of course it is you being the amazing cook. I see you and your hair is tied back and out newborn in the basinet that you take in the kitchen while cooking to have the baby near to you. You my Isabella have just given birth two weeks before. And I would provide for my family and there will always be love and care. And we will raise our children to know love does exist." I answered_

"_That sounds amazing."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why don't we go back to my parent's cottage and get started early on that." She said with a sexy voice and started to kiss me hard._

"_Are you sure?" I asked pulling away, but she wasn't having that. She started to kiss my neck and that drove me crazy. I gave in and picked her up bridle style and took her back to her home and we went inside up to her room and we began to undress each other. And it went from their and that night we gave ourselves to each other. It was both of ours first time and though we weren't married we had our love and if she got pregnant I didn't care we would go away and I would take care of them no matter what._

_The neck morning I woke to her not by my side. I heard bustling in the kitchen and I smelled Bella's cooking and I realized how hungry I am. I grabbed my undergarments and pants and slipped them on. And I walked downstairs to see the food already done and her putting it on the table and then moving to grab the sliver. I went and wrapped me arms around her and kissed her neck._

"_Good morning." I said into her neck between kisses_

"_A good morning it is," She said while she was giggling and she turned in my arms and began kissing me. Her lips were so soft and warm and I tightened my arms around her and brought her closer to me. We were like that for a few minutes. _

_When we pulled apart and we ate the breakfast she made and of course it was great._

"_Are you sure that you don't?" I asked for the third time._

"_Yeas I am sure I don't regret what happened last night Carlisle is love you and if I do get pregnant well we will get through it together." She said and wrapped her arms back around my neck and kissed me again._

"_Really?" I asked again_

"_Yes really. Now you have to go" She said_

"_Alright I love you." I told her kissing her._

"_I love you too." as we pulled apart and after that that was the last time I saw her._

_~End of Flashback~_

That was the last time I saw her because of what happened when I returned to at home.

_~Flashback~_

_I got home to people moving packed boxes into the carriages and I saw that it was me and my parents stuff. I ran into the house to see me parents telling the servants what to pick up._

"_What is going on?" I asked panicked though I knew the answer I just didn't wait to believe it._

"_We are moving." My father said the words that killed me._

"_No we can't." I said with tears streaming down my face._

"_Why? Why not honey?" My mother said coming to my aid thinking something was wrong. It just wasn't physically._

_I didn't answer I just ran to my room. I could hear my mother following me. When she got to my room she demanded and asked._

"_Why?" She asked_

"_MY Isabella I can't leave her." I cried_

"_Who is this Isabella?" _

"_She is my angel and one true love and I can't leave her now and I have already staked my claim on her." I cried_

"_What do you mean you have staked your claim on her?"_

"_I gave myself to her and she gave herself to me." I answered_

"_Why would you do that?." she said while a look of horror crossed her face. "You have to chance of pregnancy and what are you going to do if she is?" She asked_

"_I will take care of them." I answered_

"_No you won't because we won't be here." Then she left my room._

_And they physically forced me to leave with them and I never knew what become of her."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I did try to find out what happened but I guess she died and that hurts my heart because she will always own part of it. I decided to go for a hunt to clear my head. After I was a good distance away I smelled a familiar scent and I ran towards it. And I saw her.

"Isabella?" I whispered

"Well you really are slow." She said and sat down and looked me straight in the eyes. I then realized that Edwards girlfriend is My Isabella.

"Lets go away together." I said

"What?" she asked

"You heard me." I said

"Carlisle you are married and have a family."

"I can easily get a divorce Bella." I answered and I would for her.

"No Carlisle you and Esme are perfect together and I won't be to person to ruin that." And with that she ran off. And my heart began to hurt even worse.

EMPOV

I was hunting and I came across a scent and it smelled oddly like Bella. I ran and saw her but she is a vampire.

"Bella?" I asked

"Yeah hey Em. And before you ask yes I am already a vampire and I am 300 years old or however old Carlisle is." Bella answered

I then remembered when Carlisle told us a story about his past with a girl named Isabella and then I realized that this was the same person.

"Bella are you going to tell the family?" I asked

"Yeah I just didn't know how."

"Well it's easy like one two three."

"It's not easy like you see it. There are many difficult factors." she said. That confused me what she said there were many difficult factor.

"Like what?" I asked

"Just forget it Em."

"Will you help us fight at least?" I asked trying to get her to stay and in the end get answered.

"Alright." she sighed and answered.

"Great."

And we ran together to the field and she was fast.

* * *

**Read and Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I can't believe he remembers now. Well I still won't tell him anything. I don't love him I only love Edward now. I am going to protect my babies though.

I loved Carlisle and gave him the one thing that a woman can only give once. Only to find out when I went back to school that he moved. Then find out that I was pregnant. My parents were there for me but I couldn't help but feel used and hurt. But like I said I can't bring myself to hate him. I only didn't trust him or love him. When I was nine months pregnant and Abby slipped and bit me and that's what changed me. Thank you god she is a vegetarian. My babies made it through it and I gave birth to them. I love them more than anything. That's how I got the ability to allow vampire to have children. At first I didn't know how they would age. But, when I asked her that question I instantly knew the answer. They would be newborns for 350 years and then grow a year every ten. Which I was happy with because I get to keep them as me babies longer. And whenever I was in one place for long I would create and illusion to humans to make it look like there were aging.

After I woke up and gave birth Abigail suggested that they show the babies Volturi just so they don't think that they were intentionally hiding something from them. And I knew they weren't dangerous because I asked myself if it would turn out ok. And it was so we went. And the Volturi did accept us and we became their family. I wasn't guard. I was family. And I saw that they were a family. My babies and I were welcomed with open arms and everyone adored her babies.

In 2009 I had a feeling to go to forks and to go in human facade and I met Edward and fell in love. I still saw my babies all the time. When I would 'sleep' I would really teleport to Volturi most of the time. I couldn't function without my babies around.

And I can't tare Carlisle and Esme apart they are perfect together. Yes beck then Carlisle and I were perfect together but times change and people change. Yes there will always be a part of me that loves him because he was my first love first everything. He was the man I gave my virtue to. That is special but that is the past. I am going to marry Edward and I hope that he excepts my babies because they are truly my world and sunshine and now Edward is a part of that sunshine.

I do feel kind of bad about keeping the babies from Carlisle but I just have a feeling it could make things worse.

I am running to the field with Emmett to help them fight. I don't really have to hide it anymore I mean Carlisle figured it out and now that Emmett knows the whole family is for sure going to know. As we got to the field I knew there would be drama later. Here goes nothing.

**Third person P.O.V**

Carlisle looked towards Bella froze as she came in with Emmett. Edward having a bad feeling ran towards Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please stay with me love. I love you so much." Edward said

"I love you too Edward but it is for the best you will see." Bella said

Then Alice called out, "Their coming get ready."

Everybody got in their positions and they fought all of the newborns and only one got hurt and then Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming and they didn't know of their treaty with the werewolves nor would they respect it in anyway. So we had to make this the smallest display we possibly could. They had Demetri with them so they could find us. If we ran and then their would be more trouble. So they stood and waited to see what happened. But their was something the Cullens didn't expect to happen. And, no one really ever saw it happening but it did and the outcome and information found out would be something the Cullens didn't expect.

**CPOV**

**As the Volturi came out of the forest Bella did something none of us expected ever. And I found out something I couldn't believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CPOV**

Bella yelled out, "JANE!" 

Then ran towards her like they were old friend and Jane ran toward her to and they hugged and then. She went around and hugged Heidi and Alec. Then she turned toward Demetri and asked. "Where are my babies?"

Felix then stepped out of the woods with two car seats and walked with in-human speed towards Bella and Bella instantly took the car seats and sat down on the floor with them in from of her and began to coo to them. She was saying, 'did you miss mama' and 'mama's here and I heard two beautiful giggles. 

"Who are they?" I asked myself and Heidi was the one to answer me.

"They are your son and daughter Caleb and Madeline." she said nonchalantly

I froze in shock and just watched as Bella asked Heidi for the diaper bag. From the angle she had them at I could see their faces and they are newborn and I was snapped out of it by Heidi explaining it to me. "…And they stay newborn for 350 years and then age a year every ten. We know this because one of Bella's gifts she can ask herself a question and instantly know the answer."

"You got pregnant and gave birth plus survived." I said and it was more a statement then a question.

"Yeas Carlisle I did." She answered not taking her eyes of the babies. "Well we have to get going." She said and slung the baby bag over her shoulder and then picked up the car seats. I couldn't let her go and those were my children I couldn't let her leave with them. I want to know them.

"No stay."

"Carlisle we are a burden. But you can always visit us in Volterra"

"No your not," I had to think quickly. "We can do it like a shared custody kind of thing like divorced parents do. Like you have them a certain amount of time and I have them the other time. They are just as much mine as they are yours. Beside you and Edward are engaged to be married. And you probably are going to spend some time alone." I tried reasoning

"I don't trust you Carlisle so what makes you think that I would let you alone with them." She said

"Please?" I asked.

"How about this I will stay for a few days and in those days I will watch how you interact with them and I feel I can somewhat trust you. And Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demetri and Alec will stay with me and the babies. But, I promise that they won't hurt you or your family. If all goes well we will talk about you seeing them. And when we get back we will talk as well about how the next couple of days will play out. Deal?" She asked

I turned to my family and they all nodded their heads. So I turned back to her and nodded by head and said, "Alright."

"Fine. Jane? Heidi? Demetri? Felix? Alec? Are you guys ok with this?" Bella asked them

"Yeah and we will not harm them." Demetri said

"I'm game. Hey do any of you like video games and such?" Felix said

"I do but these people don't like to play much." Emmett said excited. Most likely to have someone new to play against

"Alright well I will so totally go up against you late." Felix said happy also

"Awesome." Emmett said

"Well ok?" She said confused and continued, "Jane what do you think?"

"I am ok with it.

"Alec?"

"Sure."

"Heidi?"

"Yes of course."

Then Bella turned to us and she stated to speak, "Well they all agree but there is two more I have to ask about and that is Edward and Esme." She took a deep breath and turned to Edward first, "Edward I love you so much and I need to know how you feel in the matter."

"I am totally fine with it and I would love be to be their step father. By the way what are their names?"

"Caleb Matthew Swan Cullen and Madeline Sky Swan Cullen." Then she turned to my Esme, "Now Esme I want to ask you the same question because your opinion matted as well."

Esme said, "I would absolutely love to be a step mother."

Bella sighed and said, "Alright well it looks like we are staying let's get back to your house."

**Read and Review for the next chapter and know that this story was edited by my new friend rebelgirl22. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was running with Caleb and Maddie in their car seats. I can only hope that this goes well. I know that I have to talk to Carlisle and knowing his personality now that he knows about his kids. He is not just going to let them go at all I can tell. I do want them to have their biological father in their lives. I will have to talk to Esme to let her know I really don't have feelings for Carlisle anymore I just see him as an old friend. I love Edward with all my heart. I could see that Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Alec, and Felix didn't like it one bit but we are all family._

_As we got to the house everyone came and sat down in the living room next to their respective mates. I could that Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Alec, and Felix were tense ready to defend the babies if anyone were to try and hurt them._

_"Well how about I show you to your rooms Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Alec, and Felix." Esme said kissing Carlisle on the check and standing up._

_They just stood up and followed her as she led them up the steps to where they would be staying. When they came back everyone sat down. I could see be the look on Carlisle's face that he wanted to talk. And, as if to prove me right he stood up then said, "Bella can we talk please?"_

_I sighed then turned kissed Edward and said, "I'll be right back," then I turned back to Carlisle, "Fine but I am taking to babies with me because I missed them." _

_Then I stood up grabbed Caleb and Maddie who were still in their car seats and their diaper bag. I headed up the stairs with Carlisle behind me. When we got to the door he opened it and beckoned me to go in first. I did I went and sat down on the couch with the babies both placed in the car seats side by side to my right. Carlisle got his office chair and he pulled it to the other side of his desk so the back of the chair was against the desk. So he was facing me. I was the first one to break the silence._

_"I don't know why we are even talking right now because I won't be here long and the babies are coming with me." That made him mad and upset I could see it._

_"But I'm their father." he said standing up. I could tell that this could get loud so I put a silent sphere around the babies so they can't hear whats going on out here but we can hear them. I will take in down once this conversation is over._

_"Yeah right. Were you there for their first kick in the womb, were you there when they were born, when they first opened their eyes? You weren't there." I yelled at him. All the hurt from being left all those years ago was coming back and I was finally letting it out._

_"I didn-" I know what he was going to say and I wasn't going to hear it, "Yes you did have a choice. Back then you said you cared and I gave you the one thing that a girl can only give a person once and I then find out from the schools head master that you and your family moved. I didn't even get a goodbye."_

_"You know-" he tried to say again. But I wasn't finished he was going to know it all. I didn't want you anymore because Edward help me heal my whole heart and is my true soul mate but I was hurt then. "No Carlisle I don't. I was left to raise two babies on my own. You see here is how it happened. At nine months pregnant a vegetarian vampire slipped and I got bitten. My babies lived through it and I give birth to them. And I loved them more than anything. And that is how I got the ability to allow vampire to have children. Also I didn't know how they would age. But when I asked her that question I instantly knew the answer. They would be newborns for 350 years and then grow a year every ten. Abigail was the vampire who bit me and she suggested that I show the Volturi just so they don't think that I were intentionally hiding something from them. And I knew they weren't dangerous to me or the babies so we went. And the Volturi became they're family. We weren't part of the guard. We were family. And I saw as they are my family. And she and the babies were welcomed. And everyone there adored the babies. And you know that my parents and your mom and dad where changed but that is a story for another time. But then in 2010 I had a feeling to go to forks and I went in human facade and I met Edward and fell in love. I still saw my babies all the time. When I would 'sleep' I would really teleport to Volturi most of the time. And that is just a part of what happened. And I even hope to have one with Edward but if we have one the baby will age slower thought."_

_'Bella I am sorry you had to go through that but they are just as much mine as they are yours and you know that."_

_"I know that huh?" I said sarcastically._

_"Yes you do. Just give me a chance."_

_"Fine b-" He cut me off before I could finish and said, "Thank you; you won't regret it."_

_"You didn't let me finish if I get the slightest hint that I can't trust you with the babies I am taking them and you will never see them again. I could only hope that Edward came too."_

_"Tha-"_

_"I'm not done. This is a one time thing Carlisle mess up and there is not second chances. You ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you that I don't play when it comes to my babies."_

_"I-" Carlisle was about to speak but was cut off by Caleb crying. I quickly went over to him and picked him up and because I knew their different cries I got his bottle and started to feed him. I dropped the silent shield from both of them as. I sat down while I fed him and tapped his butt lightly while rocking him. Then Maddie stated to cry and I went to sooth her but Carlisle interrupted. _

_"May I?" He asked already reaching for her._

_"Why not and don't forget to support her head."_

_"Alright."_

_"Here you will need this." I handed him the bottle. He took it and he walked over and sat on his office chair and lightly rocked her while he fed her._

_"What I said still stands Carlisle and I meant it"_

_"I know and I won't risk me not being able to see them._

_"Good."_

_REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**EDPOV**

Bella was upstairs talking to Carlisle and I was thinking about everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. I don't blame Bella for not telling me and I won't hold it against her. She was scared about everyone's reaction. I know that what we have is real and Alice still see's us getting married. She just said how much she loves me. I would mind being a step-father to Caleb and Maddie. From what I read in the Volturi guard member's minds Bella loves Caleb and Maddie so much and she told them all how much she loves me and how she can't wait to get married.

As we all besides Rosalie listened to what happened to Bella and Carlisle when Bella said she has the ability to allow vampire to have children Rosalie immediately took interest in the conversation. All her thoughts were of how she was going to make it up to Bella from how mean she was and then ask her to use her gift on her.

Then she said she wanted to have one with me and my silent heart just near exploded with joy at hearing that and the thought of us having one together. Then I knew that she full intended for us to be together and I knew that no matter what I would be with her and her be with me.

**ESPOV**

I was shocked to hear the news that Carlisle had a son and daughter and as I heard to conversation I got weary of losing Carlisle but as I heard how he said that I would be a great step mother I knew that I had nothing to worry about. Also how I heard Bella talk about Edward. I knew that the feelings they had for each other were in the past.

I knew that I would be all the help I could be and I would help Carlisle as much as he needed. And just be there. It also shocked me when Bella said that if anything were to happen to her she hoped I would look after them because she knew that they would be in good hands. With that I promised that if she ever did need me I would be there for her.

**RPOV**

OMG! She has the ability to allow vampire to have children. She can give me the one thing that I always wanted. I know that I have been mean to her. But thinking back on it she has never really done anything to deserve my hatefulness. And after hearing her story and what she went through I would have been through I wouldn't be as nice as her. Hell I would be bitter as hell.

By the way she acts around her kids I can tell that they are her world and she would defend them with her life. I admire her for that. I am truly now looking at her from a new light which is a selfless and sweet person. I vowed then to change my ways and attitude towards her.

Also I know that she won't likely use her gift on me if I am a bitter person. I have to show her that I really want this and that I won't take her using it one me that lightly. That I would be honored. I can just hope.

**EMPOV**

I wonder what will happen. I know that Carlisle will never let the babies go now that he knows about them.

I looked over and my Rose when Bella said about one of her gift to allow vampire to have children and I knew what my Rosie was thinking. I knew that this was the one thing she wanted and the one thing that she hated about this life. It hurt me that I wouldn't take away her pain of not being able to and give her what she wanted. I wish I could give her such a gift.

I promised myself that I would talk to Bella about it. I knew that Bella would. She is after all my baby sis and she is totally selfless.

**JPOV**

I looked at my Alice and thought about what it would be like to have a baby with her. As she looked up at me I know she was thinking the same things. I always loved kids and back when I was human I wanted to finish up at war and then find a nice girl fall in love and start a family. But I was changed and I found out I could ever only get half of that dream when I found my Alice.

Alice I could tell was thinking the same thing and by the look on her face I knew it would all work out in the end.

**APOV**

Every one of us was listening in to the conversation that Bella and Carlisle were having. I knew Rosalie wanted a baby before she was changed; I really would like to have a child of my own. I know that it would take a lot for us to ask Bella if she would do this for us when I was pulled in a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella sitting on the couch playing with Caleb and Maddie when Edward walks over towards them and kisses Bella on the lips and touches Bella's round stomach. Rose round with child and Emmett fusing over her making sure she has everything that she needs. Jasper is rubbing my belly and murmuring soft things to my stomach._

I got pulled out of the vision and smiled the biggest smile and started squealing; eventually Jasper had to calm me down. I looked over towards Edward and see that he is sporting a happy smile. I knew then that everything would work out in the end for all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
